Καρτούν: Για Χάρη του Ορφανού
Tο καρτούν Για Χάρη του Ορφανού είναι η πρώτη ταινία στην οποία ο Μίκυ Μάους και ο Ντόναλντ Ντακ πρωταγωνιστούν μαζί, καθώς επίσης η δεύτερη εμφάνιση του διάσημου παπιού. Προβλήθηκε για πρώτη φορά στις 11 Αυγούστου 1934. Υπόθεση Η ταινία αρχίζει με δεκάδες ορφανά να συρρέουν με ζωηρή διάθεση στο θέατρο για μια δωρεάν παράσταση με τίτλο Mickey's Big Show: Orphan's Benefit. Την εισαγωγή κάνουν ο Μίκυ με τον Ντόναλντ από πίσω, ενώ τα παιδιά επιδίδονται σε κραυγές ενθουσιασμού και χαράς, και ο Ντόναλντ αρχίζει το νούμερό του. Ξεκινά να απαγγέλει το Mary Had a Little Lamb και το Little Boy Blue, όμως όταν αναφέρει τους στίχους "come blow your horn" («φύσα την τρομπέτα σου»), ένα από τα ορφανά φυσά δυνατά τη μύτη του, πράγμα που εξοργίζει τον Ντόναλντ και τον αναγκάζει να επαναλάβει τα λόγια, μόνο για να επαναληφθεί η ίδια ιστορία από όλα τα παιδιά αυτή τη φορά. Ο Ντόναλντ γίνεται ξανά έξω φρενών και ο μηχανικός σκηνής τον σέρνει έξω. Ακολουθεί μια χορογραφία με ακροβατικά από τον Γκούφυ, τον Οράτιο Χαλινάρη και την Κλάραμπελ, η οποία εξελίσσεται σε μια κωμική αποτυχία χάρη στις γκάφες του Γκούφυ. Ο Ντόναλντ επιστρέφει στη σκηνή αποφασισμένος να πάρει εκδίκηση απαγγέλλοντας ξανά το Little Boy Blue, αυτή τη φορά βγάζοντας και φυσώντας την τρομπέτα του πριν προλάβουν να περάσουν στη δράση τα παιδιά. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ένα ορφανό φυσά το χωνί με το παγωτό του και το εκσφενδονίζει στα μούτρα του εύθικτου παπιού, ενώ δεν παραλείπουν να τον ζαλίσουν στις μπουνιές με γάντια του μποξ. Αποτέλεσμα αυτού είναι να εκραγεί ξανά από τα νεύρα του και ο μηχανικός να τον τραβήξει ξανά έξω. Στην επόμενη πράξη, πρωταγωνιστούν ο Μίκυ και η Τσικίτα σε ένα μουσικό ντουέτο, όπου η Κλάρα εκτελεί το Chi mi frena in tal momento της Δεύτερης Πράξης της όπερας Λουτσία ντι Λάμερμουρ του Ιταλού συνθέτη Γκαετάνο Ντονιτσέττι σε συνοδεία πιάνου από τον Μίκυ. Στην προσπάθειά της να τραγουδήσει σε ψιλή Σι ύφεση, ένα ορφανό εκτοξεύει ένα μικρό αντικείμενο με τη σφεντόνα του πάνω της, για να τη βοηθήσει να τα καταφέρει. Στην τελευταία πράξη, ο Ντόναλντ απαγγέλει γοργά τους στίχους του Little Boy Blue περιμένοντας την αντίδραση τον παιδιών, αλλά, προσέχοντας ότι κάθονται φρόνιμα, συνεχίζει από εκεί που σταμάτησε. Όταν, όμως, λέει "Where is that boy who looks after the sheep?" («Πού είναι εκείνο το αγόρι που φυλά τα πρόβατα;»), τα ορφανά απαντούν με μια φωνή: "Under the haystack fast asleep, you dope" («Κάτω από τ' άχυρα έχει αποκοιμηθεί, βλάκα»). Ο Ντόναλντ βγαίνει ξανά εκτός εαυτού και τα ορφανά δένουν σε μπαλόνια τούβλα, έναν πυροσβεστήρα, μια γλάστρα και ένα κουτί με αυγά σε μπαλόνια, τα οποία σπάνε με τις σφεντόνες τους πάνω από το κεφάλι του οξύθυμου παπιού. Στο τέλος, έχοντας γίνει περίγελος, ο Ντόναλντ αποδέχεται την ήττα του. Παρασκήνιο Γενικά 180px|rightΗ ταινία Για Χάρη του Ορφανού κυκλοφόρησε για πρώτη φορά ασπρόμαυρη το 1934, αλλά ανασκευάστηκε σε έγχρωμη έκδοση το 1941 από την Tecnnicolor υπό τον τίτλο Orphans' Benefit (Για Χάρη των Ορφανών). Η άκρως θετική αντίδραση του κόσμου, ιδίως προς το χαρακτήρα του νέου παπιόμορφου χαρακτήρα, έσπρωξε το το στούντιο στην παραγωγή περισσότερων ταινιών με τον Ντόναλντ, καθώς και στο πέρασμά του στα έντυπα μέσα, καθιστώντας τον έναν από τους πιο δημοφιλείς χαρακτήρες της εταιρίας και άξιο ανταγωνιστή του Μίκυ. Πρωτιές Η ταινία είχε πολλές πρωτιές, μεταξύ άλλων την πρώτη κοινή εμφάνιση του Ντόναλντ με τον Μίκυ και τους άλλους ήρωες του Ντίσνεϋ, καθώς και την πρώτη του εμφάνιση σε σειρά καρτούν του Μίκυ, μιας και προηγουμένως είχε εμφανιστεί σε μια ταινία της Silly Symphonies. Αν και αυτή ήταν η δεύτερη εμφάνιση του Ντόναλντ, ήταν η πρώτη που ανέπτυξε σημαντικά το χαρακτήρα του. Πολλά από τα στοιχεία της προσωπικότητάς του, όπως το φλογερό του ταμπεραμέντο, καθώς και η χαρακτηριστική «καυγαδίστικη» στάση του θα τον συνόδευαν για τις επόμενες δεκαετίες έως και τις μέρες μας. Το Για Χάρη του Ορφανού υπέδειξε νέους ορίζοντες στο στούντιο Ντίσνεϋ, με καρτούν τα οποία θα χαρακτηριζόταν από τις κωμικές ατυχίες του πρωταγωνιστή, όπως είχε συνηθίσει εδώ και χρόνια το κοινό με τους Τσάρλι Τσάπλιν και Μπάστερ Κίτον, αλλά με μια νέα διάσταση: την ιδιαίτερη ιδιοσυγκρασία του πρωταγωνιστή, ο οποίος δεν ήταν άλλος από τον Ντόναλντ Ντακ. Στο καρτούν αυτό έκανε το ντεμπούτο της και η Κλάρα, η οποία θα συμμετείχε σε άλλα έξι μελλοντικά. Ελληνικοί τίτλοι Στην Ελλάδα, το εν λόγω καρτούν έχει λάβει διάφορες ονομασίες, όπως: *Τα Πλεονεκτήματα Ενός Ορφανού *Το Ευεργέτημα του Ορφανού fr:Le Gala des orphelins it:Spettacolo di beneficenza sv:Kalle Anka som skådespelare Κατηγορία:Καρτούν Κατηγορία:Καρτούν που προβλήθηκαν το 1934 Κατηγορία:Καρτούν Project Κατηγορία:Καρτούν με τον Μίκυ Μάους Κατηγορία:Καρτούν με τον Ντόναλντ Ντακ Κατηγορία:Καρτούν με τον Γκούφυ Κατηγορία:Καρτούν με τον Οράτιο Χαλινάρη Κατηγορία:Καρτούν με την Κλάραμπελ